Talk:Narrows
Man Cannon Has any one else noticed that it is possible, on the man cannon, to crouch, tap jump and skip up to the top of the ramp in front of where you land? When heading onto the cannon, go at a 45 degree angle ( BRIDGE | / | FALL ) and move to the right in the air as much as possible. If you crouch when in the air and tap jump while aiming your left analog up the ramp you can skip up to the top of it, a bit past the man cannon. TL;DR : does anyone else skip up the ramp after taking the man cannon? Krymz1n 04:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC)Krymz1n(7/7/10) Requires EDITING I'm not good at the formatting on this site, I'm only somewhat rounded with it, I need the title to include level in parentheses like the other ones. And the list of all Campaign and Multiplayer maps at the bottom. User: HaloFighter92 Editing done, thanks again RelentlessRecusant! User: HaloFighter92 i found that it looks like something from assault on the control room, permission to edit Ghost of Autumn 01:39, 13 August 2007 (UTC) You don't need my permission to edit it, I'll review the changes later and see if they're good or not. I'm getting rid of the Elongation thing someone said, it's not even close if you watch the vidoc. User: HaloFighter92 Nobody else edit until I say I'm done here. User: HaloFighter92 FINISHED user: HaloFighter92 Conveyor Belt Death When I die in the conveyor belt thing's area, I see a message saying,"You have been killed by the Guardians". It probably has to do with Forerunner technology. The Sixth 05:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Going out of map in ranked play Is this considered cheating? Has there ever been an official answer from bungie? Given that super-jumping and animation canceling were considered cheating, I'd be inclined to say yes. ive heard of many hiding spots in narrows, but the one where you fall down onth the little platform below the level i get killed by the guardians. any help? Bungie made that "bridge" "real", so you can stand on it, they don't want you there so they use the Guardians as the "player" that kills ppl when they go to places that they should not be. The Guardians do not count in scoring. H3 ph34r the grun7y-n355 4nd ^^y 1337 5kilz 03:13, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Overhaul I am overhauling the Halo 3 level pages, I am getting rid of "Tips and Tricks" and putting in its place Strategies. And remember that "fun" facts about the level is to go into the Trivia section, and game play tips on betterment of online play goes into Strategies, I will also add a Forge section on GOOD ideas on how to forge the map. Things that would belong there would be stuff like: "Adding more Trip Mines on Sandtrap can take some of the focus off vehicle combat." and "Adding Shield Doors in the walk ways on Guardian can help boost the need for tactics." H3 00:48, 24 June 2008 (UTC)